<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BALLBUSTING SIRENS by Pomyum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893126">BALLBUSTING SIRENS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum'>Pomyum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, ballbusting, cumdrinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn and Catwoman challenge one another to beat a carnival game first... by busting Nightwing's balls!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catwoman/Nightwing, harley quinn/nightwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BALLBUSTING SIRENS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of carnival music gradually brought Nightwing back to the world of the living. In his dreamlike fever, he imagined a naked female clown swinging back and forth on a trapeze, spraying him with her bottle of seltzer water. As reality asserted itself, he realized that real water was striking his face, and he finally woke fully.</p>
<p>Above him sat the neon lights of a clown's smile, surrounded by hundreds of multicolored bulbs blinking in succession. A speaker kept blaring the clown's laughing voice. The jovial decorations clashed against the rusted steel of the buildings above, and it only took Nightwing a moment to realize where he was. </p>
<p>"Arkham," he said, his voice cracking. Whoever had knocked him out had dragged him to Arkham City, and the laughing clown told him exactly who had done so.</p>
<p>"Wake up, Nightie," came a soft, feminine voice with a familiar accent, right before seltzer water struck his face. He turned away, hearing a giggling from the one who'd sprayed him. It was exactly who he'd expected.</p>
<p>"Quinn," he said, shaking the moisture from his face. "I guess it makes sense you'd be here. Guess your boss really is sick, isn't he?"</p>
<p>He turned to face her, finding she was wearing her usual lack of clothing: her red and black corset highlighting her large breasts, a pair of shorts that practically squeezed her ass out, a studded belt, stockings that went up to mid-thigh, and a pair of leather boots, all bedecked with the red and black motif from a deck of cards.</p>
<p>Her face seemed to be twisted into a pout. He wasn't certain, but he suspected the momentary silence instead of a witty retort meant that he'd hit a nerve. It didn't last long, though, and she soon gave him a smile.</p>
<p>"Mr. J's not really feeling himself, today," she said. "Well, he might be, but only because he needs to be alone more these days. He can't ride his Harley as much. And that just means I have to get my kicks off another way! That's why you're here with me today, kiddo."</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Nightwing felt Harley patting his crotch. </p>
<p>"If you think I'm gonna help you get your jollies off, Quinn," he said, "you've got another thing coming." </p>
<p>Harley began cackling with delight, lifting a mallet and getting ready to smack Nightwing in the head with it. He twisted his neck to the side and braced himself, only when it struck he realized it was made of tough foam. It didn't feel good and made the headache growing in his skull pound even harder, but he'd expected much worse.</p>
<p>"As if! I almost never cheat on Mr. J that often! Certainly not with a Batman's little sidekicks. Though I'm certain you'd enjoy these, wouldn't you?" Quinn approached him, pushing her breasts up and into one another while leaning down and squishing them against his face. He had to fight not to get an erection. They were rather magnificent, after all.</p>
<p>"And what about this?" She whirled around, displaying her ass to him, even grabbing the cheeks and pulling at them, then letting them go so they jiggled inches from his face. Again, she giggled. "Besides, that's not what I had in mind. Mr. J wants to know what Bats has planned for Arkham City, but if you won't tell me..."</p>
<p>When Nightwing opened his eyes again, he found Harley pointing with her mallet. His eyes followed to find a high striker meter right behind his head. The carnival game was lit up and ready to play, making his stomach turn. He had an idea about what she planned to do. She couldn't know that he was nervous, though. Showing the enemy no weakness was one of Batman's first lessons.</p>
<p>"Umm... Quinn, if you want to play this game by smashing my head, you're gonna need more than a foam mallet."</p>
<p>"Hehehe. Not your head, kiddo. Lower."</p>
<p>Harley began patting his crotch with the mallet, marking the true target for her little game. A brief moment of panic ensued when he realized she planned to bust his balls, quite literally. It was better than crushing his head... but not by much.</p>
<p>"As much as I usually enjoy having my junk handled by a pretty woman, you're gonna be disappointed, Harley. You're not getting through my groin guard. It's a wonder Joker ever puts you in charge of anything, given how incompetent you are." </p>
<p>"Oh, that's no way to treat a lady," came a sultry voice from above. Both Nightwing and Harley turned their eyes up to find Catwoman crouched on a nearby roof. "After all, Harley here has taken the time to make you the star of her little show. The least you can do is show a girl a little respect."</p>
<p>"There you are, Selina!" Harley said with a smile. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."</p>
<p>Catwoman flipped down from her perch, landing in a crouch by Nightwing. She rose quickly, smiling down at him while running her fingernails over his crotch plate. </p>
<p>"And miss this? There's no way."</p>
<p>"Catwoman," Nightwing said. "I see your taste in companions hasn't improved."</p>
<p>"Don't be so glib. You may want to treat the ladies who are about to be beating on these a little better." She began smacking his crotch plate.</p>
<p>"Like I told Harley, I'm not worried about my junk. You should be worried about what I'm gonna do when I get loose."</p>
<p>"He says he's got protection," Harley said.</p>
<p>"A special groin plate," Catwoman said, slowly running her fingers down his crotch. "Built into the suit to ensure that he doesn't get his precious jewels hurt in a fight. But... if you just manipulate the suit, like so..."</p>
<p>"Uh... what do you think you're doing?" For the first time, Nightwing was a little worried. Batman's history with the woman meant that she had information she shouldn't have, and if she knew how to get his suit open...</p>
<p>As if to confirm his fears, Catwoman slid her fingers into a gap, made several twists, pulled open the suit, and pulled out the very groin armor he'd been putting his faith in.</p>
<p>"Just getting this pesky little thing out of the way. Now, he should be ready to go, Harley."</p>
<p>"It's playtime!" Harley giggled with glee and pulled a lever. Nightwing's legs began to separate, splaying wide open and leaving his crotch vulnerable. Once they were spread almost into a split, Selina gripped his armor and pulled it open at the crotch. </p>
<p>"This isn't funny, Kyle," he said, steel in his voice. "You're not going to get away with this."</p>
<p>"Hey, a kitty's gotta have some fun, right? Now, let's see what you've been hiding." With that she ripped open the suit, his dick and balls spilling and onto the cold steel of the game's striking plate.</p>
<p>Both women recoiled in awe, their mouths dropping open when they beheld his hidden assets. </p>
<p>"Oh my." Selina grinned, licking her lips and running a finger down her chin. "Would you look at that?"</p>
<p>Nightwing turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment. His manhood was hanging out, clear as day under the blinking lights above. When he was younger, he'd just assumed his cock was average. That was a false assumption, as he'd learned. It was enormous: long, thick, and according to the women he'd been with, gorgeous! Almost thirteen inches long from the base, and about two inches in girth, it turned out that he had an incredible specimen of a cock. He was so big, he'd actually had one girl be worried that he'd hurt her when he went in. He had, as it turned out, but in the end his gigantic cock had made her scream in ecstasy. He'd been rubbing every single part of her pussy while going deeper and deeper, stretching her wider and making her cum multiple times. </p>
<p>And though the shaft was huge, the head was far bigger, and given that he was kind of hard at the moment, it was fairly red. The shaft was paler, veins running up and down the length, becoming more apparent as he became more erect. The skin was becoming taught, redder, as more blood flushed inside. His black hair was trimmed back, enough so that it never obscured the cock he was so proud of. </p>
<p>It lay straight out at first, having plopped down after Selina pulled it out. But slowly, moment by moment, it was beginning to point upward. He couldn't help it. Having two beautiful women staring at his naked manhood was turning him on. As he became erect, it lifted into the air, throbbing each time his blood pumped. Within moments, he was pointing up and slightly backward, throbbing so hard that it practically hurt. </p>
<p>Already, some precum was leaking from the tip, dripping down the shaft, making it glisten. Red, blue, green, purple, the lights all shaded his dick various colors, making it seem almost as if he had a kind of clown cock. It made him groan, his cheeks blushing just a little bit. He took a breath, trying to calm down and clear his mind. No reason to show just how shameful he found having his manhood laid bare.</p>
<p>Unconsciously, Catwoman reached out, her fingers lightly touching the shaft and stroking up and down. She'd become enraptured by the gorgeous organ she'd revealed to the world. </p>
<p>"Magnificent," she said. "I see Batman isn't the only stud hiding in that cave, is he, Stud?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"My, you boys sure are well endowed. Look at it." She sighed, her fingers continuing to pleasantly slide back and forth. "Stud, you have... I think this is the biggest dick I've ever seen. You must be part horse, having a cock like this."</p>
<p>Against his better judgement, Nightwing felt his pride swell. This wasn't an ideal scenario, but... well, it wasn't like he hadn't had fantasies about beautiful villainesses tying him up and having their way with him. To have someone like Selina telling him how enormous he was made him feel so fucking big, and so damn proud of his manhood. </p>
<p>"And look at those bad boys!" Harley said, her fingers moving beneath his testicles and making them jump. "I've never seen balls like this before!"</p>
<p>Nightwing rolled his eyes. Of course. He was well aware that even though he had a decent-sized penis, it was his balls that always drew attention. They were enormous, gigantic pendulums swinging about beneath his body, each testicle nearly eight inches across, with a sack size to match. </p>
<p>He had to pull them out from between his thighs before he could close his legs, and he always worried he was going to sit on them and make his life painful. He almost always wore special underwear to keep them contained and safely away from being crushed by his thick and muscular thighs. </p>
<p>Now they were out, splayed on the cold metal for Selina and Harley to do with as they pleased. A deep sense of dread filled his stomach, but he held himself in check. They couldn't know how worried he actually was.</p>
<p>"Can we even play the game with those? When we hit them with the mallet, will anything happen?" Selina asked. "They're as wide as the catapult plate itself!"</p>
<p>"<i>Oh fuck!</i>" Nightwing thought. "<i>They're really going through with this! They're actually going to smash my balls! What the fuck?!</i>"</p>
<p>"You better believe it!" Harley handed Selina another foam mallet. "I tried it on one of Mr. J's boys earlier. It works like a charm!"</p>
<p>"Speaking of..." Selina pointed at a nearby table. </p>
<p>"Of course. The rules." Harley went to over to it, Nightwing watching in confusion. On it sat two glasses of what looked like milk. "One drink, five tries. If we run out, another drink for 5 more. A big gulp, now. No cheating!"</p>
<p>"I'm not the kind of kitty to only take a little lap from my bowl, Harley." Selina strode back over to Nightwing, using the mallet to push his dick around. "I'm the kind of gal to take big gulps of her... 'milk'."</p>
<p>"Wait, what's in those glasses?" Nightwing asked.</p>
<p>"Milk," answered Harley. "Of a kind. That I got from my boys earlier tonight." Both women began laughing while Nightwing cringed.</p>
<p>"It's cum?!" he asked. </p>
<p>"Are you jealous, sweetie?" asked Selina, squeezing her own boobs so her cleavage practically popped out of her leather jumpsuit. "Are you upset that you can't get milk from these?"</p>
<p>"Or that you can't pour your milk in here?" Harley again pushed her butt into his face, twerking and causing her cheeks to bounce onto his nose and forehead. </p>
<p>"You ladies are sick!"</p>
<p>Selina leaned in close, her tongue sliding out and barely scraping along Nightwing's ear. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I'll go easy on you, hit you a few times, then let Harley win."</p>
<p>"<i>They're actually going to hit my balls hard enough to make the machine work! They're going to bust them open!</i>"</p>
<p>"Oh, and the first one to ring the bell gets this!" Harley reached into her cleavage, pulling out a shimmering necklace made up of dozens of shining diamonds. Nightwing recognized it immediately, stolen from a Gotham embassy a few months back and worth some seventy-million dollars or so. Naturally, Harley and Selina were playing such a silly game for it. That was just the kind of nonsense he'd come to expect from Joker's beau.</p>
<p>"Oh my." Selina's eyes lit up as Nightwing had never seen them, a hunger deep within telling him just how much she wanted the gem-encrusted prize. "Oh, I'm going to win that, Harley."</p>
<p>"Wait a minute..." Nightwing began.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sweetie." Selina turned back to him. "The stakes just got raised. Your balls are going to help me win that necklace."</p>
<p>"<i>Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!</i>"</p>
<p>"As if!" Harley patted her breasts. "That necklace belongs between my tits!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Harley, we both know who'll wear it better."</p>
<p>"What do you think, Nightie?" Harley pressed her breasts together, making them jiggle. Selina did likewise, both of them showing off to Nightwing. "Whose tits would look better with all these diamonds bouncing on them?"</p>
<p>Nightwing groaned and turned away, trying to ignore them and failing.</p>
<p>"Look at that," Selina said, running a claw up the shaft of his dick. "He's even harder now!"</p>
<p>"Not for long, he ain't. Ready, Selina?"</p>
<p>"<i>I'm not ready!</i>" Nightwing thought. He almost wanted to beg and plead, but he couldn't. If he did, he was done as a crimefighter in Gotham. He would always be the man who the girls made beg by smashing his nuts.</p>
<p>"Ready, Harley," said Selina. "Except... who goes first?"</p>
<p>"Well, you're our guest today, so it's only fair, right?"</p>
<p>"Mwah! You're such a dear, Harley." Selina turned her eyes to Nightwing, a sly smirk on her face. </p>
<p>"Selina, don't do this. You know it's going to make HIM very unhappy." He hated invoking Batman, having to act like a child warning about his parents, but this was so sick and perverse he was willing to try anything to get Selina to halt it.</p>
<p>"I imagine so, but we always manage to make up, don't we? Besides, you can always just end this by telling us what you know."</p>
<p>"If he cracks before one of us wins," said Harley, "whoever made him talk gets the necklace."</p>
<p>"Agreed. Well, sweetie?" Selina cocked an eyebrow, turning her face to the side in question. "What's has Bats got in store for this place?"</p>
<p>Inside, Nightwing was screaming. He knew the pain he was about to experience would be utterly unbearable and humiliating. But he kept his composure, at least as much as he could under the circumstances.</p>
<p>"Go to Hell."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's too bad," Selina cooed, running a finger down her face. "Well, we tried. You only have yourself to blame for this. Get ready."</p>
<p>Selina turned and accepted the glass of cum Harley had offered. Tipping it back, she took a big, long gulp. Nightwing cringed, watching with both disgust and morbid fascination as her throat worked, a long stream of cum draining down her gullet. He had to admit that he would probably have found it attractive under other circumstances. Once she was done, she looked back at him, licking up an errant little drop running down the side of her mouth, then made ready to strike. </p>
<p>"Here we go." Taking a step back, Selina readied her mallet. Nightwing closed his eyes, trying to hold his tongue and keep from begging her to stop. The foam weapon raised high into the air, then came smashing down, right onto his left testicle.</p>
<p>Pain blossomed in Nightwing's nethers, causing him to lose all control. His eyes and mouth flew open, a squeal of agony leaving his lips. He vaguely heard the bell on the meter behind him move up, then come crashing back down, but he paid it no attention. For several seconds, he could only think about the pain, until it finally began to subside somewhat, replaced by a dull throbbing in his lower body.</p>
<p>"Damnit!" he growled. </p>
<p>"Oh, Selina, what was that?" came Harley's voice. "You barely made it move at all!"</p>
<p>"First try, Harley. Just getting a feel for it. I'll get it up yet."</p>
<p>"My turn! My turn!" Harley grabbed her own glass, tipping it back and taking a big swig of cum from inside. "Ah! Breakfast of champions, that is! Now, time to whack Nightwing's balls!"</p>
<p>"You... monster!" he muttered.</p>
<p>"Heeheehee!" she giggled. "Just for that, you get your balls smashed extra hard!" With that, she whirled the mallet around several times before lifting it up high and bringing it down onto both at once. </p>
<p>Nightwing cried out immediately, pain engulfing his testicles. Even the foam hurt like a son of a bitch, far more than he anticipated it would have. He still wasn't going to tell them what they wanted, but he was already desperate for them to stop.</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck! If they keep this up, I'm definitely never having kids! Please stop!</i>"</p>
<p>He concentrated on keeping his mouth shut, and so didn't see Selina lifting her hammer up for her turn. By the time he noticed movement, it was already descending toward his balls. Down it came, onto his right testicle this time, sending the weight behind him up and driving pain like never before throughout his body.</p>
<p>"GEEZ! GRNGH!"</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! It hurts so much!</i>"</p>
<p>While Nightwing was writhing about in pain, Selina stepped back, sighing in frustration. </p>
<p>"Wow. This is harder than it looks, isn't it Harley?"</p>
<p>"Ya gotta practice to get it just right. Lemme show ya!"</p>
<p>Nightwing's eyes flew open just in time to see the hammer drop, and again he was filled with agony. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes, doing everything he could to hold back tears. </p>
<p>"<i>I want to cry so bad! I can't let them make me, but I need to! Would one of you just win already?!</i>"</p>
<p>Up went Selina's mallet, and down it came, onto his left testicle again. He screamed, but quickly shut himself up. Then Harley smashed him again, and then Selina. The hits began blending together, as Nightwing quickly found himself in so much pain he could barely concentrate.</p>
<p>"FUCK!" he screamed.</p>
<p>"My, what a sweet offer, Stud," Selina said.</p>
<p>"Yeah? You wanna fuck my big booty, Nightie?" said Harley. She turned around and began twerking at him, allowing her cheeks to bounce on his balls. It was hardly as painful as the mallets, but his testicles were so sore it still hurt like mad.</p>
<p>"I'd never touch you, Harley!" Despite his pain, he still had a little strength left, and he chuckled. "I'm not into Joker's sloppy seconds!"</p>
<p>"OH!" Harley recoiled, whirling around, her face twisted in incredulity. "Why I never! You need to be taught how to treat a lady, you nasty little boy!"</p>
<p>"You're no lAAAAGHHHHH!"</p>
<p>The pain was so intense that for a moment the world seem to explode above him, filling with whirling lights and screeching sounds. When the agony began to subside, the lights turned back into the garish carnival decorations, and the sounds once again into the music of a twisted fair and laughing clown. </p>
<p>"Five and five, and neither of us has even hit the halfway point, Harley," Selina said, her hand slipping back onto her glass. "I suppose we both need to buy another round."</p>
<p>"I'm right there with ya, Selina! Down the hatch!" </p>
<p>The ladies clinked their glasses together, then each took a big swig of cum. They exhaled in pleasure after, licking their lips and smiling down at Nightwing. He was watching them, breathing heavily, and knowing full well there was so much more to come.</p>
<p>"Stop this! Right now, or I guarantee you'll regret it!"</p>
<p>"Nah. I'm havin' so much fun!" Harley began bouncing up and down, hands raised in the air. Her bountiful breasts kept bouncing on her chest, a sight which would have normally made Nightwing pretty happy. As it was, though, he just wanted her to drop dead. </p>
<p>"<i>It's not fun for me! Please, Harley, stop! Please!</i>"</p>
<p>"I'd give you a break, Nightwing, but I need that necklace." Selina shrugged. "Sorry, sweetie. Now then, on with the game."</p>
<p>"No no no, wait wait wait..."</p>
<p>His words did nothing to dissuade her, and the mallet came down again. This time it hit both of his testicles, dead center. His scream lit up the night as the weight went flying up, beeps moving up the scale, then down as the weight fell.</p>
<p>"Hmm. Hitting his balls in the middle really did help," she said.</p>
<p>"I was wonderin' why you weren't doin' that from the start," said Harley.</p>
<p>"I was hoping to keep from mutilating such big, gorgeous testicles." Selina's fingers slid over the testicles. "A shame to damage such beauties."</p>
<p>"<i>Please stop touching them! That hurts! Don't cry, Dick. Don't cry!</i>"</p>
<p>"True, but oh well. He's the one who won't crack, so we gotta make his big, beautiful balls bust but good. My turn!" Selina stepped out of the way, and Harley stepped in, raising her hammer and smashing it down. Again, agony filled Nightwing while the weight flew up and down.</p>
<p>It went back to Selina, then back to Harley, back and forth. The ladies laughed with each swing, delighting in his pain and in their own progress. After the full five swings from each lady, Nightwing's face was twisted into a constant expression of pain. It was taking every ounce of his willpower not to break or to weep.</p>
<p>"<i>For fuck's sake, would one of you just win already?! Hit it up and get your prize so this can end! Please! I can't take much more!</i>"</p>
<p>"Harley...," Selina was out of breath as she spoke, "this is bullshit."</p>
<p>"Well, it may not be the normal way of interrogating a boy, or the rational thing, or the humane thing, or the smart thing, but.... um..." Harley paused, putting her finger to lip while the thought. "Well... it's fun!"</p>
<p>"No argument here, sweetie, but I'm pretty sure this game is rigged!"</p>
<p>"Wha-! How dare you?! Are you accusing me of cheating?!" </p>
<p>Nightwing managed to lift his head, fighting through the haze of pain to watch the villainesses bicker.</p>
<p>"<i>Maybe this is just what I need. Come on, fight! Then maybe I can help Selina win. If she has the necklace, maybe she'll let me out of here. Please, Selina, let me out of here. My balls feel like they're about to burst.</i>"</p>
<p>Selina shrugged, crossing her arms. "Look, Harley, this clearly isn't going to work, and..."</p>
<p>"Yes it will!" Harley pointed back toward the steel mill behind her. "I tried it out on a bunch of Mr. J's boys earlier! They were pretty unhappy that they weren't the ones I milked for their cum instead, actually. But I did it! It worked!"</p>
<p>"Well, it's not working now, and since it's rigged, I do believe I deserve the necklace."</p>
<p>"Oh, there's no way you... Oh! Wait."</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Selina cocked an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"I know what's wrong. I used a different mallet earlier. We were just usin' the wrong tools for the job!"</p>
<p>Taking away the foam mallet from Selina, Harley put it aside and offered her another glass of cum.</p>
<p>"Time to buy our next round, though."</p>
<p>"Hmm, indeed." Selina smirked as she accepted the glass, looking down at Nightwing. "Time for the lovely ladies to have our delightful drinks."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I bet you just love this sight, don't you, Nightie?"</p>
<p>Selina and Harley linked arms, each one tipping the glass they were holding into the other's mouth. Their eyes never left Nightwing, nor did he stop watching. When little white drops of cum leaked out of the sides of their mouth, he practically screamed in sexual frustration.</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck! This should be the hottest thing I've ever seen! I hate you both for making it hurt to even think about getting an erection!</i>"</p>
<p>As they finished drinking their cum, a little bit spilled onto Harley's cleavage. </p>
<p>"Oopsie!" she said, smearing it onto her breasts. "Look at that, Nightie. Don't you just love seeing dirty, dirty boobs like mine?" </p>
<p>She grabbed her breasts and pushed them into his face, bouncing them up and down before turning around and presenting her ass to him, jiggling the cheeks onto his nose. </p>
<p>"Wouldn't you rather stick your dick into this? Gimme what Mr. J wants and this stops."</p>
<p>"Why don't you tell me instead, Stud? Hmm?" Selina slid her hand up his dick, and despite how much it hurt getting an erection, Nightwing had to admit Selina had a magic touch. "Don't you want to see what your boss enjoys so much?"</p>
<p>"Batman's not my boss, and I don't do sloppy seconds. From Batman, or even worse, the Joker. I'd have to be desperate."</p>
<p>Both women backed off, sneering down at him. </p>
<p>"He really is such a spoiled little boy, sometimes," Selina said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"So rude!" Harley said, pushing her fists down to her side and glaring at him angrily. "Why doesn't Bats teach his boys how to treat a lady?"</p>
<p>"Oh, he knows. He's just the strong, silent type is all. But enough foreplay, hmm? Unless... that'd get you to talk?" Selina leaned in close to Nightwing, pushing her exposed cleavage into his face and running a claw slowly along the inner curve of her bosom. "You can make this stop... and have kitty feed you some milk."</p>
<p>"The things we could do to you if you just gave us what we want, Nightie." Harley leaned in from the other side, bouncing her boobs right in Nightwing's face. After a moment, the ladies pushed their breasts together and began bouncing them in unison. "Come on. Tell us, and we'll make you laugh like Mr. Giggles! We won't even need to use the giggle gas!"</p>
<p>For the briefest moment, a mere second of weakness, he was tempted. Not just by the gorgeous bodies being offered to him, or the magnificent bosoms bouncing in their bodices, or even Selina's gentle fingers stroking his cock. What truly tempted him was the chance to end his suffering. His balls couldn't keep taking such horrible treatment. He needed them to stop. And there were worse ways to be interrogated than with a little sex. </p>
<p>But he held back. His will remained strong, if weakened. Everyone, particularly Batman, would be incredibly disappointed in him if he broke in such a way. And no one would ever take him seriously again. </p>
<p>"I think... I'd rather keep getting my balls busted than touch either of you."</p>
<p>Their smiles faded rapidly, both of them backing away, their expressions quite sour. </p>
<p>"MEAN!" Harley shouted.</p>
<p>"I would have thought better of you, Stud." Selina sighed. "Well, I guess no kitty milk for you, then. We'll just have to... move on to the next round. Harley? Our new tools?"</p>
<p>"You got it, Selina!" She lifted both the foam mallets, frowning at them before throwing them at Nightwing's face. He groaned and winced as both hit, then chuckled and smirked. His smile faded, though, when Harley turned and instead lifted two new mallets... both of them made of actual wood.</p>
<p>"Here we go!" Harley tossed one of them to Selina, then began swinging hers around. "Got a nice heft to it. A nice weight. It shouldn't be a problem to get that thing up now. It's too bad such gorgeous balls have to suffer for it. Oh well!"</p>
<p>Nightwing felt panic and horror fill his chest, but he kept silent, merely glaring at the mallets that ladies were inspecting. His valiant defiance was seeming less noble by the second.</p>
<p>"<i>Oh shit oh shit oh shit!</i>" He renewed his struggle, trying to get free of his bonds. Things were about to get horribly painful. </p>
<p>"Well, here we go," Harley said, a huge grin on her face. "Let's see how high we can go, and how flat we can make these bad boys!"</p>
<p>"Um, excuse me, Harley, but I do believe it's my turn," Selina said.</p>
<p>"AH! As if! It's my turn!"</p>
<p>"No, I went first, remember? And we both had five swings. Which means it's my turn again."</p>
<p>Harley paused, her face souring. She groaned, and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"I guess those are the rules," she said, before laughing and lifting up the mallet. "But it's my game, my rules, and I say it's my turn! Hammer down!"</p>
<p>Almost in slow motion, he watched the hammer descend. It sailed through the air in slow, graceful arc. Behind it, Harley seemed ecstatic, a huge grin on her face, her hair flying as she leaned in to the swing.  It would have all been so beautiful, if not for the horrible moment he knew was about to come.</p>
<p>He watched the hammer fall, watched the wood impact against his gigantic balls. He swore he could see them flatten, watch them become even wider before they disappeared beneath the mallet. Yet the weapon kept going, descending further than he thought it should have, smashing his testicles into thin pieces before it finally stopped. </p>
<p>Gradually, his perception sped back up, the sensations caught up to his mind, and his panic gave way to indescribable pain. Agony like none he'd ever felt filled his entire body, causing him to groan in pain as spots swam in his vision. He wanted to scream, but exerted what willpower he had left to hold himself steady. Under no circumstances could the ladies see him break.</p>
<p>"Ooooh." Even Selina winced when Harley struck, pulling her thighs together in sympathy for the boy experiencing such horrible pain right in front of her. </p>
<p>"<i>God, just win already!</i>" Nightwing thought. "<i>One of you! I don't care who!</i>"</p>
<p>The wooden mallets were working much better, as the weight skyrocketed, almost reaching the bell. For a brief, glorious moment, Nightwing watched it move up, up, up, almost strike its target... then come plummeting back down, his torment continuing.</p>
<p>"HOOWHEE!" Harley shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "See, that's how it's done, sweetie!" Swiftly, she pulled back the hammer, watching as the skin of his scrotum seemed to pull away, sticking to the flat end, before snapping back, only the hairs still sticking up. "Oh, but look at his poor balls. They're all pancaked now!"</p>
<p>"Oh, that looks painful. I bet they hurt, don't they?" Selina leaned in to pat them, making Nightwing wince in pain. </p>
<p>"Would they want Mama Harley's butt to make it all better?" Harley turned around, twerking her ass onto his sore testicles. He could only twist and turn his head in response, desperate to hold back any reaction that would give away just how close he was to breaking.</p>
<p>"I guess not." Selina shook her head. "You can be as stubborn as Batman sometimes, Stud. Oh well. It's my turn. Let's see if Catwoman can use your balls well enough to win."</p>
<p>Nightwing remained silent, gritting his teeth, waiting for the inevitable. That was, until he saw Selina stepping between his legs. Panic filled his heart, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open. The very idea of being hit again made the pain of the last strike return. He imagined his balls flattened, ruined, turned into a thin slip for the rest of his life. Agony filled his mind, and without even touching his balls, they filled with the horrible sensations he'd just felt when Harley had struck him.</p>
<p>"<i>No no no no no no no! No more, please!</i>"</p>
<p>He started to twist in place, his panic finally overwhelming his willpower. Any desire to keep the girls from seeing just how terrified he was had vanished. It no longer mattered. He'd deal with the fallout, but he couldn't stay in Harley's tender care one moment longer. </p>
<p>So he twisted about, trying to free his wrists and his ankles. The restraints were too tight, though, both around his extremities, as well as over his torso. He wasn't going anywhere, and the sense of helplessness only drove his panic even further.</p>
<p>Far above, the mechanical clown's voice boomed, its laughter like mockery in Nightwing's ears.</p>
<p>"Aww, look at him, Selina!" said Harley. "He's so cute! Trying to get away, as if he has a chance. Adorable!"</p>
<p>"It's okay," Selina said, leaning down to pat his testicles. "I promise not to ruin you, if I can. A good girl never wastes a good pair of balls, particularly a gorgeous set like these."</p>
<p>"We're not exactly good girls, though, Selina."</p>
<p>Catwoman giggled. "No, Harley, I suppose we aren't. How about this? A proper lady knows how to get a boy to do as she wishes, knows how to mold him into a proper gentleman, willing to help a girl out."</p>
<p>Nightwing's fear and his rage boiled over, making him speak without thinking.</p>
<p>"Oh, is that why Batman does whatever you tell him?"</p>
<p>That made Selina laugh. "Face it, Stud. I have tall, dark, and brooding wrapped around my little claw."</p>
<p>"The same can't be said of Harley, can it?" He turned a sneer to Quinn. "Face it. You're just Joker's little errand girl. He's the one who uses YOU, then tosses you aside when he doesn't need your butt anymore."</p>
<p>Harley gasped, horribly insulted.</p>
<p>"You mean little boy! I'm gonna break your balls!" She lifted her mallet, but Selina lifted a hand to calm her.</p>
<p>"In a moment, Harley. It's my turn, and I think I'd like to punish him for being such a rude young man. Tsk, tsk. Bats really hasn't taught you how to act like a gentleman, has he? Oh well. I guess it's up to me to show you how to be a man."</p>
<p>Once again, panic filled Nightwing's body. He'd shot off his mouth without thinking, and now he'd pissed them off. There hadn't been a reason to speak, but he'd done it anyway.</p>
<p>"<i>Should have taken a lesson from Batman and just shut up!</i>"</p>
<p>"Come on, Selina!" he protested, trying to keep from sounding like he was begging. "We can... we can work something out. Let's talk about this."</p>
<p>"Oh, so sorry, Stud, but Kitty needs that necklace. After all..." She began to sing. "♪A dick from a bat may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend.♪"</p>
<p>Both she and Harley began to giggle incessantly, while Nightwing's mind desperately tried to figure out a way to make her stand down. In the end, he was too late, and Selina lifted her wooden mallet, a thin stick with a huge wooden head, easily as wide as the striker his balls were resting on. Though it was cracked all over, having seen quite a bit of use, it was polished smooth, so at least he didn't have to worry about splinters. </p>
<p>Not that they were what he was really worried about. </p>
<p>Down it came, the wooden mallet impacting his testicles even harder than Harley had. This time, there was no slow-motion, no gradual terror. Only the intense pain as the weapon touched his poor, devastated balls. The entire sack flattened out, spreading over the whole of the striker, going beet red beneath the mallet head and seeming to seep out from the edges. Beneath the mallet, he felt his balls get thinner, wider, and they felt like they were going to break at any moment. </p>
<p>Kind of like him.</p>
<p>As agony spread throughout Nightwing's body, causing him to groan and nearly scream in agony, the weight skyrocketed, almost making it all the way up to the bell. As it fell back down, he felt the vibration of its fall in the striker, making his balls hurt just that much more.</p>
<p>"Damnit!" he groaned.</p>
<p>"Oh, so close," Selina said, shaking her head. But she didn't stop moaning. "Oh. Oh." </p>
<p>Her breath was shuddering, a look of utter and complete pleasure spreading across her face. </p>
<p>"Feels wonderful, don't it, Selina?" asked Harley. "Ah, the feeling of busting a pretty boy's balls. Nothin' like it in the world."</p>
<p>Selina was still holding the mallet out, the vibrations continuing to rock her arms. "Oh, that was... incredible. Oh, Stud, I'm getting so wet!"</p>
<p>"What?!" Nightwing groaned. "You're actually getting off on this?!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Stud, but that felt... incredible." She closed her eyes, moaning, licking her lips. "Oh, the feeling of power, the ecstasy of punishing you. Why, I'm positively dripping with delight." </p>
<p>Selina began to writhe her hips back and forth, giggling while she blew a kiss to Nightwing. </p>
<p>"I might just end up having to change my suit before the night is through."</p>
<p>"My turn, my turn!" Harley bounced forward again, lifting the mallet over her head with a huge smile. "Let's bust some balls, and teach this rude little boy some manners!"</p>
<p>"Stop!"</p>
<p>"Nope! This is for saying that Mr. J doesn't love me!" Down the mallet came, smashing into his balls with such force that he felt sure that one (or both) of them was going to break. The force of it was incredible, like having a train pounding into his testicles, and then keeping the weight on it as vibrations from the machine kept filling them. The pain was pervasive, filling his nethers and shifting up his entire body, from head to toe. </p>
<p>The weight went up, almost hit, then came back down, and more pain filled his balls.</p>
<p>"Ah, nuts," Harley said. "Big flat nuts. Why... can't... I... hit... with... these?!" With each word she spoke, she smacked his balls with her hand, causing them to roll from side to side, which was causing them to unflatten just a little bit, though it was making them redder and making them hurt more.</p>
<p>"Stop! Damnit, this isn't part of the game!" he shouted.</p>
<p>"He's right, Harley," Selina said. "Play nice and stopping hitting them. It's my turn."</p>
<p>"Phooey." Harley stepped back, allowing Selina in.</p>
<p>"Let's see if we can do it." </p>
<p>"<i>STOOOOOOOOP!</i>" he screamed inside, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>Since she couldn't hear his thoughts, the mallet came down, pounding onto his balls. The cracked wooden surface smashing against his sore testicles felt worse than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. Somehow, it was making it that much more painful, as if his sack was squeezing into the tiny cracks in the mallet, and if the mallet hadn't been polished, then the sharp edges would have been simply unbearable. It was a small kindness, but hardly one even worth considering, given how agonizing everything else was. </p>
<p>The weight went up, up, up... and stopped just short of the bell. Down it went, and the vibration from the striker pushed his balls up and into the wooden mallet again. He felt like he was going to die. </p>
<p>"<i>Stop stop STOP! Please! If they keep this up, I won't be able to keep myself from telling them everything!</i>"</p>
<p>"Well, balls," Selina said. "Almost. I'm sure I can get it next time."</p>
<p>"Not if I get it first! HAH!" Harley stepped between his legs, licking her lips in anticipation. As Nightwing watched her mallet coming up and getting ready to fall, he felt like weeping. Selina gently stroking his thighs and cooing about how muscular they were wasn't helping.</p>
<p>"<i>NO! Not again! AGH!</i>"</p>
<p>With her tongue sticking out, Harley leapt into the air and slammed the mallet down. It seemed to move in slow motion again, right down toward his poor testicles. He steeled himself, though with almost no willpower left, it didn't do much for his mental state. Down and down the mallet went, until finally the wood made contact, smooshing his balls down once more and making his world become pain. Again, they became giant pancakes, flattening down until they felt as if they would explode.</p>
<p>"ARGH!" Nightwing's head went back, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His teeth clenched so hard he felt they might break, much like his balls were sure to at any moment. It felt impossible to continue, impossible to let such pain go on without giving in, but he had no choice. He had to fight. Even if it destroyed him, or (more likely) his balls.</p>
<p>As he watched through building tears, he saw the weight fly up. Given that this felt like the hardest hit yet, he suddenly had hope. </p>
<p>"<i>For the love of Gotham, just hit! Please! Bring this nightmare to an end so I can get some ice and make sure my balls don't fall off!</i>"</p>
<p>It moved closer and closer and closer, almost there, right about to touch. Nightwing actually felt the corners of his mouth begin to curl up into a smile... and right as the weight was about to hit, just managing to scratch along the bottom of the bell, it came back down. The impact made his balls punch up into the mallet again. The pain caused tears to finally begin spilling from the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, so close Harley," Selina said, planting a kiss on Harley's cheek. "My turn again, Stud."</p>
<p>Selina stepped between his legs next, grinning. It was so hard not to weep. She struck, he hurt. Then Harley hit him again, back to Selina. Soon, he completely lost track of whose turn it was, how many times each had struck, and how soon until they needed to drink for their chances to swing. </p>
<p>Time blurred, Nightwing unable to keep track of anything any longer. How many times had they struck him? His world had become pain and agony, no pleasure to be found anywhere. He was fairly certain that he would never be able to enjoy any form of BDSM ever again. The ladies hammered his balls, then drank their cum, Selina smiling at him and licking her lips afterward. She told him she'd rather be drinking his cum instead, and both women flaunted their bodies. Yet he refused, having become so numb to their offers that they may as well have been speaking gibberish. </p>
<p>And then the hammers fell, over and over again, the weight almost making it each time, but the sheer size of his balls absorbing too much of the impact. His enormous testicles were preventing the pain from going away, and he almost hoped that the ladies would smash them so badly that they'd fall off. At least that would end the pain.</p>
<p>"Whew, my poor paws are getting a little tired." Selina stretched, her body in front of Nightwing, pushing out her breasts, then reached over and took another long sip of 'milk'. "I hope I'm not getting any weaker."</p>
<p>"<i>Shit! That's the last thing I need! Hit it harder so we can end this!</i>"</p>
<p>"If you're too tired to go on, Kitty-Kat, then maybe you should just give up so I get the necklace!" Harley giggled, but Selina simply shook her head. </p>
<p>"Oh, you know how just how to challenge me, Harley. But those diamonds are mine. Plus...," She turned back to Nightwing, running a finger gently along his balls, sending a spike of soreness through them. "...I'm having too much fun. How about you, Stud? Are you enjoying yourself?"</p>
<p>Nightwing was having trouble keeping himself conscious, let alone answer any questions. He was only vaguely aware that she was even speaking, though the touch on his testicles certainly got his attention. </p>
<p>"Well, let's get going. Kitty's gonna give it her all, then." With a deep breath, Selina drew the mallet back, letting it hang in the air for just a moment, then brought it swiping down.</p>
<p>Nightwing braced for another hit, only to feel nothing. When he opened his eyes, he found she'd stopped the mallet just short, chuckling and watching his reaction. Harley couldn't stop cackling behind her.</p>
<p>"Oh... oh," he said, grateful she hadn't hit him and angry that she was tormenting him.</p>
<p>"Look at him, all flush and scared. Well, I guess I should stop teasing him." With that, she lifted the mallet again, this time bringing it down full force and smashing it into his balls.</p>
<p>He felt the pain spreading through his nerves as if in slow-motion. He felt every crease of the wood, every crack. For a brief moment, his addled mind felt he could become a connoisseur of mallet textures, judging them as they struck his poor, devastated balls.</p>
<p>Then it finished its momentum, ramming them down and squishing them again. Now, time being slowed felt horrible, the pain spreaidng up through his balls, into his lower body, and throughout the rest of him. His entire body was feeling the agony in slow-motion, and making his desperate to be driven unconscious.</p>
<p>"Oooh, almost," said Selina.</p>
<p>"My turn! My turn!"</p>
<p>Again, one moment began to spread into the next, Nightwing losing all sense of the moment and lost in his terrible, eternal, testicular agony. </p>
<p>The pain of another mallet to his balls filled his senses, right before a loud ringing suddenly filled his head, and he wondered if the loud neon clown sign was laughing at him again. Instead, he gradually came to realize that he was hearing one of the ladies cheering, though he still wasn't sure which one. The pain stopped, the ladies putting aside their mallets, and when Nightwing looked up he noticed the lights on the high striker machine were flashing.</p>
<p>One of them had won.</p>
<p>"<i>Oh thank God,</i>" he thought, and then everything went dark. </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Consciousness came slowly to Dick Grayson. The warm sunlight bathed his face, giving him a tingling sensation, and a comfort that he felt he desperately needed. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he found he was back in his own bedroom. The curtains were open, and the morning sun shining past the Wayne building welcomed him back to life. Despite his comfort, though, he still felt strange beneath the covers, his lower body being oddly cold.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he tried to rise, only to have agony suddenly blossom in his nethers. He fell back onto his pillow, lights spinning in his vision, and he didn't move again for a full minute. </p>
<p>"Fuck," he said. "Was that all real?"</p>
<p>Carefully, his hand grabbed the blanket and he tossed it aside. Beneath the covers, he was fully nude, with his legs splayed out and an icepack lying on his gigantic balls. With great care, he lifted the pack away, ignoring the horrible soreness and stinging sensations filling his sack, and reached down to feel each testicle individually. Both were still there, both intact. Thankfully, they hadn't destroyed his balls, and he heaved a hefty sigh in thanks. </p>
<p>But the crunching beneath his balls sounded strange. He managed to fight through the pain and sit up, seeing a big lipstick kiss on his balls and a note tucked beneath them. Pulling it out, he found the same lipstick mark on the paper, along with a little message:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Thanks for helping me get the necklace, sweetie. I'm glad these gorgeous balls of yours are still here. I hope to see them again soon.</p>
  <p>XOXO -Selina</p>
</div><p>He fell back against the bed, groaning.</p>
<p>"Bruce is gonna kill me." No, that wasn't quite true. Bruce was never gonna find out. One more secret he had to hide from Batman.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>